Magic Types
Magic And Element List Life Magic Owned by Rosey (Rosey) Life magic is a very powerful healing magic that can bring recently dead cats to life, and heal cats in the general sense. It does this by talking life energy from the plants around the user (making the plants die), and giving it to the cats in need. Life magic users can grow plants, and make light green transparent objects using stored life energy. A master life magic user can take away a life in an instant, but, a lot of plants will grow around them if they do this. They need life energy to survive. If they run low and have no life energy, they gradually grow weaker until they die. They can also spawn transparent green animals. Death Magic Owned by Shade (CleargazeSHC) Death Magic is pretty much the opposite of Life Magic. It can harm cats in an instant. They get the energy of the dead by taking energy from dead bodies, and need it to survive. With that they can summon skeletons or zombies, but that takes massive amounts of death energy. It will kill most in an instant. ' ' Air Magic Owned by Breeze Step (Troubledspar7an) Wind magic is a magic that can be used to make windstorms, tornadoes etc. Advanced wind magic users can manipulate air, and suffocate others. Doing that takes Wind Energy, which you can get anywhere windy. ' ' Water Magic Owned by nobody (free to take, just ask Owner or Co-Owner) Water magic can be used as a defensive magic. It can create small floods and droughts. These cats always have to stay hydrated, or else they get super weak. (WIP) ' ' Electricity Magic Owned by spark (CleargazeSHC) Electricity magic can be used as a offensive and defensive magic. The most rudimentary thing that a cat can do is summoning a lightning bolt. An advanced user can align their body to vibrate at the same frequency as lightning and use it to pass through objects, referred to as phasing. They can also harness their powers to run faster than normal, as fast as a bolt of lightning. Cats with this magic have lightning bolts flickering in their pupils and will call down lightning to hit them, which recharges them, although this isn't really necessary. ' ' Stealing Magic Owned by Bonestar (CleargazeSHC) Possibly the most sophisticated type of magic, a cat with stealing magic can suck any magic out of their enemy, taking that magic for themselves. These cats usually are driven by revenge or something along those lines. They usually discover their powers after a momentous event occurs in their life. ' ' Force Magic Owned by Bonepaw (CleargazeSHC) A cat with this type of magic can use it to create forcefields, push other cats backwards with blasts of force. An advanced user can use the magic to crush enemies between walls of energy. The cats who weird this magic are usually always training, because they need to stay in shape in order to effectively wield their magic. ' ' Light Magic Owned by Skysight (Swallowcrest) Light magic is commonly used as a defensive magic. Users can create flashes of light or use it to strike out at enemies. Advanced users can summon beams of pure light, which will instantly disintegrate anything it touches. The users see living stuff outlined with light. When the living stuff are harmed, the light dims. They need light energy to survive. They get life energy by taking it from others ' ' Shadow Magic Owned by Deathstar (GoldMewtwo) The exact opposite of Light Magic, these cats usually are among the evilest cats. This magic type is an offensive type, users attacking enemies with blasts of shadows. Advanced users can create shadowy trees and vines, while the most advanced users can use it to take over them minds of other cats. ' ' Night Magic Owned by nobody (free to take) These cats usually are the nicest cats. Their eyes glow a soft silver color. They can create beams of moonlight or light up locations with balls of moonlight. They usually find a high location on a full moon, as it recharges their magic. ' ' Earth Magic Owned by Aspenlight (Swallowcrest) Earth Magic is an offensive/defensive magic type. It allows the user to create walls or pillars of stone, allowing them to isolate themselves or their enemies. On the offensive side, they can summon spikes of stone and use ropes of stone to break their enemies bones. They can travel under the surface of the earth. ' ' Nature Magic Owned by Leaf (Tommy) These cats can travel through plants. They can create plants out of thin air. They typically are lazy and like sleeping. ' ' Fire Magic Owned by Flamestar (Rosey) These cats typically have a firey temper that matches their element. They can control fire and also summon it. They don't like the water typically due to the fact that they feel supressed by it. They need fire energy every so often in order to sustain their powers. ' ' Ice Magic Owned by Avalanche (ZoeyTheCheerio) Ice Magic is an offensive magic type. Users can summon ice to cover their enemies, as well as sometimes cause miniature blizzards and hailstorms if they concentrate hard enough. The air around them is usually super chilly. ' ' Psychic Magic Owned by Rose (GoldMewtwo) This magic is more of an offensive type. Users can use it to move objects solely with their mind. Usually these cats are among some of the most sensitively tuned cats and can react to threats in an instant. The consequences of using their magic is that they slowly lose their sanity, until they become mentally unstable and attack anyone around them, even their friends and family. ' ' Snow Magic Owned by Blizzard (?) These cats usually are some of the coolest (no pun intended) cats there are. They love playing around in the snow. They usually only come out when it snows and then you can find their tracks all over the place. They don't sink deeply into the snow due to the fact that their magic allows them to walk over the snow while only sinking in about a half inch. They can summon snow shields. ' ' -Metal Magic- -Owned by shard (CleargazeSHC)- Metal magic is a dangerous Magic, as any user can create shells of metal around themselves, and send out blades of metal at enemies. The more advanced users can draw any metal in the immediate area towards their body. In order to maintain their powers, they have to absorb metal shavings into their pelt. ' ' Love Magic Owned by Aphrodite (Swallowcrest) Love Magic is one of the most potent magics around, with the users being able to make others fall in love with either themselves or another cat. Sometimes they aren't careful enough and accidentally use their magic on themselves. This magic type is neither offensive nor defensive due to the fact that they only have one main power. ' ' Hybrid Magic Owned by Hyla (Rosey) Hybrid Magic is a magic that makes the user able to turn into any hybrid that has cat in it. It damages the user each time they hybrid, and they can only be said hybrid for so long. ' ' Cosmic Magic Owned by Cobaltstar (GoldMewtwo)